i'm such a bastard
by lovekyman
Summary: "i'm such a bastard" is what eric cartman says after he almost rapes one of his friends and caused two deaths in one drunk night. please R&R :D!
1. i'm such a bastard

A/N: if you don't understand anything at the end of the story just say so and I'll tell you. Alright enough of talking so enjoy! :D, oh and this is just chapter one so yea!

Kyle groaned what the fuck there's no dog here kyle opened his eyes just to see cartman smirking.

"cartman! what the fuck!?" kyle tried pushing the other teen away, eric started licking his neck. Ugh not again "cartman stop your drunk!" kyle tried kicking him off, didn't work, eric looked at kyle and made "tst tst" noise with his tongue before punching kyle in his face, kyle groaned again, holding his cheek.

"what the heck are you doing!" eric started hand cuffing the smaller teens hands around the bed edges and again punched kyle in the face, kyle glared at eric, cartman c-p-r kissed kyle, how?, he covered his nose and then kissed him. when he finally released the kiss kyle was panting trying to get air.

"god you sound so hot" eric chuckled, kyle stared at him for a few seconds. Cartman slid his hands down until it got to his zipper he pulled it down then he pulled his zipper down. Cartman kissed kyle again for Jesus Christ when will he pass out cartman stared at kyle few seconds then passed out. Thank you , god he finally passed out. Kyle tried to move great the fat ass just had to pass out on top of me, oh and as if it wasn't enough I'm also hand cuffed just great. Kyle fell asleep and was woken up by a sweet voice.

"k-kyle come on wake up" stan unlocked the hand cuffs, eric was in a side still asleep. Kyle looked around, stan pulled him up and walked outside "you okay?" stan looked at kyle they were already out the bedroom, kyle nodded and then his eyes went wide "stan?, what happened to your leg?" stan looked down his pants were ripped and there was a scraped part dry blood around it. Stan looked up at kyle and shrugged "I don't know I woke up and saw it, I probably fell or something, imma clean it later" they walked to the kitchen.

"uh, and Kenny?" stan looked around and sighed "I looked all around he's not here" kyle nodded in understanding. Kyle got up and took out cereal and started eating stan looked at him "kyle…did he do anything?" kyle stopped eating remembering the night "umm, no he almost did…I thought he would never pass out" stan nodded far away a voice shouted "what the fuck …you guys?" stan got up and walked to the bedroom.

"what fat ass?" stan stared down at eric, eric pointed to his unzipped pants, his pants weren't all the way down. "what the fuck happened?" eric stood up zipping his pants "uh, you tried something with kyle again, drunk" eric looked confused trying to remember anything "it's not like you haven't tried" eric said looking at stan. Stan walked out and back to the kitchen, kyle had finished eating and was washing the dish then he turned around smiled at stan and walked to the bedroom.

"hey…you woke up" kyle moved towards the bed and sat down, eric sat in front of him "k-kyle what happened ?" after kyle told him everything he did at night eric was still trying to process everything in his mind.

"I'm such a bastard" eric saw kyle get up and walk towards the kitchen he followed and sat down at the table. Stan looked at both entering the kitchen and sitting down in the table, kyle looked at both at them.

"so, what you guys do yesterday?" stan and cartman exchanged glances their face was full of confusion. "I 'm not sure, I can't remember" stan said honestly, cartman's eyes widened and snapped his fingers "oh I remember something about imagination land , I'm not sure what but I remember something about it" stan looked at cartman and then it lit him "that's right a portal or yea I think that's it we saw a portal".

Kyle looked at both of them and laughed "a portal? You guys saw a portal?" they both nodded and then stan looked at both at them and frowned "no, not a portal a-a car" cartman looked at stan with fear in his eyes "stan?"eric gulped "where's…where's Kenny?" stan's eyes also showed fear he got the remote and turned on the tv the news was on.

A/N: there's chapter one next chapter will be of what happened the night before, questions will be answered. Ttyl :D !


	2. the real truth

A/N: hopefully your answers will be answered in this chapter well that's enough talking. Here's chapter 2 so enjoy! :D

The Real Truth

"How many have you…?" eric said pointing to stan who tried making out how many bottles there were.

"I…don't know." They had been going to a bar with fake id's, and always ended up drinking lots.

"oh well lets go, that way" eric pulled stan with him, kenny following from behind. Right before they were out the bartender from behind called after them. "wait, you three shouldn't drive, I'll call the taxi!" the bartender yelled getting the phone.

"No!, no we'll walk" with that eric walked outside with the other two following. "ya right like I'll walk" he chuckled getting his car keys out before stopping again "is this the right car?" he shrugged and tried the keys on the car, the car started beeping the alarm was on.

"ahhh! Take that off!" stan shouted covering his ears with both hands. Eric chuckled "oops sorry forgot the alarm was on" the alarm went off and the three went in.

"hurry up just sit down" kenny had a hard time figuring out the right way to sit, when he finally found the correct way eric started the car and drove away. in the back seats kenny and stan couldn't stop laughing at whatever they were saying.

They reached a long street, no u turns, no path for people who walked, just two tracks for cars one in one direction and the other for the opposite direction. far away there was finally a way out another street going across.

"Hey, you what is that?" stan pointed forward. The three looked "umm, a light I think" eric kept driving towards the light. Stan put a smile on his face "its probably one of those portals to imagination land. Huh kenny ?" Kenny just shrugged. Stan turned back to eric "oh and k…kyle never kept the deal" stan started to laugh again "yea that fuckin Jew never says the truth…." Cartman said a bit upset "but when I get back to where ever we're staying imma teach him a lesson" cartman continued driving.

The light was far away "hey, you! Go really fast before it leaves…I wanna pay a visit to imagination land" eric looked at stan before hitting the accelerator with his foot to go faster. They all laughed.

The light moved to the other track, eric frowned and also went to the other track the light again moved to the other track, and as predictable eric again switched to the side the light was on "why is it trying to get away from us?" stan kept laughing "go faster!" eric obeyed and made the car go faster .

"woah!" they all cheered as they were now seconds away from the light. They heard voices from somewhere else…the light other people saying "holy!" when two cars crashed there was an awful sound of car scratching the ground and car parts flying around. Eric's car flipped when it came to a stop the other car hit a wall sideways.

"holy shit!" eric kept laughing "yea I don't think that was a portal but a car" stan laughed along with him.

"are we upside down ?" eric got out of the car practically crawling out then he opened the next door.

"come, get out of there" stan chuckled listening to cartman's words, "I don't think I can, I'm stuck" he continued to laugh. Eric pulled stan out making a part of skin come off, instantly it started bleeding out from the ripped pants, stan was to drunk it didn't hurt at all. When stan was able to get out, he tried waking up the other teen "hey, kenny" stan shook kenny's body trying to wake him up, eric made a confused expression.

"his name is kenny ?" stan looked at eric and then at Kenny who still hadn't moved an inch "y-yeah I think" stan also was confused but then shrugged it off and continued to tap Kenny on the shoulder and then stopped and looked at eric "I think…I think he's dead".

"who was he again?" stan looked at eric "I forgot lets go" they both started walking (if you call that walking) back from where they had come, they had passed the only other street that there was.

Before they turned the street they stared at the other car they had crashed into, the car was grey fancy looking (a rich persons car) small and had really hot wheels.

They turned the street and left towards the apartment they had rented two weeks ago, the four had rented an apartment which they all stayed in. the apartment had two rooms and two beds in each room stan and kyle and eric and kenny. School had a month vacation and so that was why the four decided to rent an apartment just for a while and then return back to their homes a week before school started.

They all got fake id's but kyle didn't really enjoy going to places like that and so whenever the other three wanted to go get drunk he responded by going into the shared bedroom and went to his bed and stayed there. When the other three came back they would pass out or one would try something with kyle but luckily for kyle they would pass out before anything happened, the farthest it had ever gotten to was: pinned down, kiss, pass out. Kyle would have to tell them the following day, he was never mad at them but more scared if anything would actually happen. And so today the three again went to a bar and got them self's pretty damn drunk at the age of only 17 they would always ask themselves, _do we really look 21?__, _but later they wouldn't really care what mattered was that they got away with it.

When eric and stan entered their apartment, stan rushed to the bathroom throwing up every drink from that day before passing out. Eric headed towards one of the rooms when he entered he closed the door behind him. He smiled seeing kyle on the bed sleeping. _you fuckin Jew, you won't get away with this one._ Eric went towards the bed, took off his shoes and climbed on the bed. He was exactly positioned on top of kyle. Eric moved kyle's head before licking his face, kyle groaned and opened his eyes just to see cartman smirking.

20 minutes before the car accident

(other car pov)

"I didn't get the movie what was it about again?" the teen said looking behind him.

"the movie was a waste of time clyde" craig said looking at clyde nod in agreement.

They went in a alley and then into a street, no path for people who walk, no u turns, and no way of returning from where they had come from "you know token we won't be able to return if we go through here, you sure this is a good idea?" token looked at the three teens before nodding "don't you think it's a little too late to say that craig?"

Token was driving, the seat next to him was clyde and in the passenger seats behind him was craig and tweek. They had just returned from the theater and had watched one of the most confusing, boring movies ever existed.

Now they had entered a street with only two tracks for cars and no way of returning or walking in the street unless you wanted to get run over. Far away there was finally another street going across that was the only exit and going straight of course.

Token kept driving hearing craig and clyde complain every two minutes about how the movie was a waste of time. Token would watch from the mirror how tweek just nodded at what the others would say.

There was a short seconds of silence until craig took off his seatbelt and moved closer to the driver's seat, token saw this and quickly spoke.

"dude, put your seat belt back on" craig shook his head and looked at the windshield and pointed "t-token what is that?" the other three looked at the direction craig was pointing before craig spoke again "shit, it's a car!" token and the others gasped in seeing that craig was 100% correct, a car was on the same track as them heading towards them. The other car was pretty far but you could tell it was driving really fast. Tweek began to panic "t-token are y-you on the c-correct track?!" token nodded "yea I am it's the other car that's not" craig moved back again and put his seatbelt back on and stared at the other three "token is there a way out I don't know maybe goin backwards, or is this the only way?" token shook his head and looked again ahead of him.

"dude token go to the other track and then the cars won't crash" clyde said pointing to the other track. Token nodded and made the car swish to the other track to their despite the other car also switched to the other track "token switch again" token nodded and switched again and as it wasn't predictable the other car too switched to the other track not letting token get out of this nightmare.

Craig sighed "the only way out… is to go really fast and try to make it in time to go to the other street over there" craig pointed to the only exit a street that crossed it was really far "what are you crazy that's a big risk!" token shouted and thought again "alright I guess it's the only way out" token said before driving faster.

Tweek began to panic "gahh! That's too fast we'll die!" craig looked at tweek "tweek look at me its okay we'll be fine I promise, here hold my hand if you're scared" tweek didn't have to be told twice he tightly held craigs hand afraid it might leave, craig looked like it hurt but didn't mind.

Token kept driving fast hoping to get to the other street before the other car crashed into his, clyde had his hands together in a position as if he was praying "we're not gonna make it are we. we're gonna die before we're even close to the street!" clyde cried, tears falling from his eyes onto the shirt, craig's legs were shaking but he tried to keep calm and tried to make his friends feel better.

"clyde we'll make it, you guys listen to me we'll be fine" the car kept driving fast and so did the other car, their eyes widened with fear, when they saw the other car pass their exit, the other car headed towards them, right before the two cars crashed they all yelled "holy!".

The two cars crashed there was an awful sound of car scratching the ground and car parts flying around, their car went sideways and then crashed to a wall.

Clyde opened his eyes he was still crying "fuck!…you guys?...god please answer me?!" clyde could only move his hands and head sort of could react.

"clyde?, dude you okay?" token sounded dizzy. "I don't know, I can't move much" token couldn't move at all "me neither… craig? tweek?" there was no sound of them and finally.

"gahh! Am I d-dead?!" tweek's body shook in fear his hand still holding craigs.

"tweek! Thank god, you okay?" tweak moved "y-yea I guess" token and clyde made a confused expression, "c-craig? Craig!" token and clyde were practically yelling craigs name but there was no answer the only sound they heard was tweek shaking craigs hand to see if the teen responded.

"craig please wake up" clyde started to cry more he put his hands over his eyes. Tweek started to cry too when there was absolutely no answer of craig but he still kept shaking craig's hand as if that would make him come back.

"he's d-dead isn't he. Craig p-please w-wake up" tweek cried "we're g-gonna die here!" after that sentence there was no more sound of tweek. "tweek! Tweek!" clyde cried out, token looked at clyde "it's alright he just passed out that's it" he reassured him, and clyde nodded and showed token he had his phone in his hand.

"I'll call for help" clyde dialed 911 and a female voice answered.

"911 what's your emergency?" clyde put the phone on speaker.

"yes, two cars crashed! Please come and help us!" clyde kept crying

"alright, sir I need you to keep calm. Where are you?" clyde mouthed a what the fuck to token

"I don't know what fuckin street I'm in" clyde was cut off by token "wait, I think this street is _**S'écraser" **__token whispered to clyde._

_"oh actually yea I think it's called __**S'écraser **__…. Can you please hurry two of my friends are unconscious!" clyde waited seconds which felt like hours until the women spoke again._

_"keep calm the police are on their way…" the women was cut off. The phone turned off._

_"what happened?" token asked more worried than curious. "I forgot to charge my phone, its dead, she said the police are on their way" clyde by now had stopped crying few minutes later they heard the sirens, "craig, we'll be fine" clyde smiled._

_The ambulance the police the firefighters weren't wasting time in getting them out , __damn, movies don't lie when they say police come rather a bit late, __token thought._

_Meanwhile they were put into casts and other weird looking stuff. Tweek woke up, the doctors told him to calm down as they put him into one of the ambulance's. clyde was still scared and shaking, who wouldn't, one of the nurse's tried calming him down "is craig okay?" clyde asked the women "uh who?, never mind just calm down your friends will be alright" the women and other helpers put him into an ambulance and also token was put into a ambulance. The vans left to the hospitals._

_The doctors tried to zap and bring back craig but it was too late "he's dead" one of the doctor said._

_"search for identification" the police men did, they found craigs wallet._

_One of the police investigators opened the wallet there was a school card with craig's full name "craig tucker" and a picture of all four all together on a bench._

_"we'll notify the parents" they put craigs body in a bag and then on a white van._

_"there's a dead body in the other car sir, in the passenger seat no signs of driver" they all looked confused. They all headed towards the other car, a teenage blonde boy was seated in the back passengers seat._

_"get the secret government tapes from both cars and search this boy for identification" the police men did as told and found a wallet "Kennith McCormick" the officer nodded "we'll notify the parents" they put kenny's body in a bag, and in the same van as craig and the van left to the South Park Morgue._

_"got the tapes?" the other policeman nodded. "alright we'll see what happened to these teens". The channel news reporters came and the news was spread. The police chief looked at the other policemen, they put in the first tape in the little machine._

_"let's play these tapes."_


End file.
